Steven Universe Chapter one
by animefangirl1359
Summary: New gem? Whats her affiliation to Rose? Why does she look like an 80s teenager?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Oh my, it seems I've been gone quite a while. Well I'm back! And guess what? I'll be uploading more stories and continuing with my others. I'm really sorry for leaving a lot of cliff hangers for so long but I promise now that I have my own computer to type on I can upload a lot more often. Here's a new fanfiction for Steven Universe. I don't own any of the characters. However I am going on my own with this one like a lot of my pieces and adding two new characters of my own. This in no way goes with anything of the show except maybe for some history and such. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy!**

"STEEEEVEEEEN!" the slim pearl shrieks as she follows the hybrid around the bubble room. "Stop this right now Steven! You might unbubble one of the gems! And we all know that that would be bad!" She reaches and attempts to catch Steven, but since he has learned how to float its been rather hard to keep up with him. Garnett attempts to catch him half-heartedly but lets him roam around. "Pearl I'm fine theres no way I'm going to hit something!" Steven says as he clumsily moves around the pink bubbles.

"I got this Pearl!" Amethyst says determinedly. She reaches to her gem placed in her chest and removes her whip. She expertly whips it around Steven and pulls him towards the ground a little to rough. "AH!" Steven gasps as he bumps a pink bubble with a green gem. "I got it!" Pearl yells as she gracefully leaps to catch the bubbled gem. Not so gracefully however, she unbubbles the gem as lands.

The green gem begins glowing as Pearl tries to bubble it again to correct her mistake before it becomes apparent to the purple Amethyst who seems to never live down mistakes. But it was too late. The familiar white light of a gem reforming became apparent around the gem as it grew to great heights. As the crystal gems, minus Pearl, got ready to fight what would be no doubt a corrupted gem, the shape began to shrink. It became smaller and slimmer. Then taller and stouter. Eventually the gem decided on a form and took it.

Her hair was short, about to her shoulders and was green. Her face seemed to be lined in what appeared to be very heavy eyeliner. A small stud was in the side of her nose, and her neck had a dark green choker around it. Her clothes seemed to cling to her, making the pale pearl blush. Her top was a shirt that was the color of freshly watered grass, and her pants were black fishnets that got thinner as they went down her forest green legs. Her shoes were black leather boots. She had a single silver glove on her left hand. On closer inspection her gem was on her chest by her right shoulder.

"She's… not… corrupted?" Steven whispers. "Then why is she in here?" Garnett finally spoke. "Jeez Rose, it's been like fourteen years. What took so long to bring me back?" The gem started to speak as she opened her eyes. "Ah Sh… You're not… Rose… Wellp… uh… hey?" she started backing up, placing her hand on the back of her neck. "I'm not here to start trouble. I mean, hey, you brought me here. I didn't choose to… you know…" She rambled.

"Who even are you? Why were you bubbled? And why did you assume Rose Quartz let you out for a friendly conversation? How did you know Rose?" Pearl asked with her spear out pointed towards the gem. "Pearl." Garnett said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She doesn't seem dangerous, just hear her out. Besides, if we fight, it wouldn't end well for us."

The green gem's head tilts. "You're the perma fusion then? With the future vision? So that makes you the defective Pearl. And you the Amethyst that stayed underground too long. Cool. Rose talks about you a lot." Her eyebrows raise. "Speaking of which. Seeing as she didn't let me out and isn't even here, I assume you are the hybrid." She moves toward Steven with a curious look in her eye. "You're much shorter than expected. Did you stay too long in the oven or something?"

This comment sends Pear into a blushing fit and a rage as Garnett has to hold her back from poofing the new Gem. "I'm Steven. I'm Roses son. And I'm not that short. What's your name? And why were you bubbled? You seem to be fine to me." Steven replies in a cautious tone in case speaking of the condition his new acquaintance was in was just a ploy to lure them. "So many questions and yet we haven't left this area of the temple. Lets go outside or where the transporter is to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! This fanfiction will be uploaded every Thursday. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Started off on a rough start but I'm slowly getting to where I want this to go. I don't own any of the characters except the one I created.**

The gems and Steven walk to where the living room is. The green gem looks around in confusion as she sat on the couch. She carefully poked at the cloth as the other gems sat on the floor around her, like children ready for story time.

"Well, I'm not really sure where to start," the gem began, "I'm an Emerald, if you couldn't tell by the color. Obviously you know my kind. It's true I don't look like most of the others, but you guys are outcasts too so I guess you can't judge. You know of the Emeralds' place in the rebellion, but I wasn't one of them. I was Rose Quartz's emerald. She confided in me. She treated me differently than the other Emerald's were treated. She told me of her plans… of her… studies…"

At this the Emerald looked around at all of the Crystal Gems. "She told me of some sort of perma fusion that she had obtained. Of some, runt-like Amethyst. And of a Pearl who didn't listen profusely to her owner. It was all very intriguing. I offered to help her cause, but she refused. She didn't want an Emerald to get into it and destroy her own kind. To destroy anyone. I accepted her refusal. But…" Emerald closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, when we won the rebellion the remaining crystal gems celebrated, myself included. Rose came to me and gave me a 'hug' as she called it the first time. We talked and we both decided that since the risk of me corrupting would have disastrous effects, she would bubble me and bring me out when she needs someone else to talk to. Every few years she would come to me and tell me the sights of the world, of the greatness of humans. I met a few, but one made more of an impression. One by the name of Greg Universe.

He seemed like a cool guy, and I liked his style. So I decided to adapt to the humans and dress like they did one of the last times I was privileged to see a movie. Plus it makes me look different. That's always a perk. The last time she let me out however, she was talking of some sort of experiment. But honestly I can't remember the details. But I wasn't let out for fourteen years, so I never knew how it turned out. And now the temple is a home and Rose has given herself up for a boy. Neato." The gem finishes as Pearl clenches her fist.

"How can you speak of her so fondly? How couldn't she have told us about you? Why did she keep her secrets?" she started yelling, but Steven put his hand on hers and she quieted. "Well, I'm glad to have met one of mom's friends. Would you like to stay here for a while?" The young child asked as Garnett and Pearl look at one another with caution.


End file.
